Letting It All Go
by scryoko
Summary: SMKenshin. Usagi gets thrown into the past to the Meiji era but then transports herself back home. Shishio Makoto & his men find out she's a dimension traveler, who's also their key to ruling the universe. Will Kenshin & the gang be able to


Konnichiwa minna-chan!!!!!! I just wanted to point out that this was gonna be a Sailor Moon and Rurouni Kenshin crossover!!  
  
IMPORTANT PEOPLE!!!!! : ok, the first chapter of this story is exactly like my other story, " To Let It All Go ". So if you guys read that, yep. It's the same. But don't worry, I'm only using the beginning and that's it!!!! Nothing else will be the same ok, peeps? I'm using this beginning because I like it alright? Trust me, starting chapter two, it'll be totally different!!!!!!! Just keep that in mind!!! They have different plots about the story as well!!!!! Ok, that's it!! On with the story peeps!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
"World shaking!" a yellow ball of energy formed by the senshi no kaze flew towards the open back of the eleven foot, ugly looking youma. It had big green scales all over it's body and it looked like as if it were a cross between a fish and a reptile, namely a lizard. A long curved scar adorned its big, gruesome looking eyes that seemed to look through your very soul. Even though the eyes were that of a fish -big and ugly-, the pupils were in slits like a snake. Sharp looking fangs stuck out of its mouth as drool trickled down the side of it, craving to kill. A line of small yet sharp spikes went done its spine all the way to its long, thin three tails. Black needle-like nails on each side of its hand sharpened against each other, silently watching and waiting to strike its next opponent. The youma's glowing yellow eyes gleamed as it saw the attack from the corner of its eyes, a smirk growing on its face. Just about a second before the attack was about connect, the youma swiftly turned about, directly facing the attack head on. It held its hands in front of him and a dark violet orb appeared. Uranus' attack got sucked into the orb and vanished into the orb, giving it a brief, eerie glow before fading again.  
  
"Nani?!?!…It..It……just absorbed my attack!!" she cried out in disbelief. The youma lifted its gaze from the orb, and stared at one of the few senshis left standing. Its eyes gleamed evilly, the edge of its mouth curved upwards into a smirk, all the while showing the rest of its ugly teeth. It then swung its spiky tail at the unsuspecting senshi.  
  
"Uranus! To your right!" the tsuki senshi shouted as she tried to quickly get up but wasn't quick enough. Fortunately, Uranus saw it in time and jumped out of the way before it could even touch her. Sailor Moon sighed in relief that her friend was able to dodge that. Her broken left arm lay limply by her side as she used her right arm to support herself to stand up. She silently scolded herself, shaking her head as she did so. This is what she gets when she makes that speech every time there battle. Her friends had to pay dearly too. She noted as she looked around the dimly lit park. All ten senshis including Chibiusa were there and so was Mamoru. Some of them had been caught off guard when they just first arrived. They were now either unconscious or too hurt to move. The only ones that could stand were herself, Uranus, Mars, Saturn, Chibi-Moon, and Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes at the youma before her. This youma was different, unlike every other they had ever fought. It was more………advanced, you could say. It was more fast than the usual and she had a feeling that this one had the ability to think like humans do too…  
  
"I am Repsitilia!!…Do you think you foolish humans can defeat me?!! You may have dodged that, but that will be your last!!" it shouted, mainly to Uranus. Ok, so it spoke like every other youma but it sure was different. Moon shrugged. She watched as her fellow comrades began to stand up too, besides Chibi-Moon who prepared to throw an attack at the youma.  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" The youma side stepped out the way before the childish attack could even come close to it. The orb in its hands then glowed yellow again and an attack escaped the orb heading straight for Uranus. They realized that it was Uranus' world shaking but it all happened so fast. The attack hit her before she could avoid it and she was sent flying back. Her body hit the tree behind her, making a crater and falling unconsciously to the ground with an ugly thud.  
  
"Uranus!!!" the senshis shouted and they ran to her but the youma's tail came directly towards them. Mars, Moon, and Kamen saw it coming and leaped out of the way. However, when Chibi-Moon saw it, it was too late. Moon, being the one closest to her to reach her, tackled her future daughter to the ground, rolling out of the way. The tail swooshed by them, barely missing them by a mere inch or less. Her eyes fluttered open and it immediately went to her little pink haired one, worry and panic overcame her as she observed her future daughter to see if she was ok.   
  
"Chibi-Moon." she whispers gently shaking her. "Chibi-Moon…" this time a little louder. Her shaking hand went under Chibi-Moon's nostrils and she let out a sigh, glad that the little one was only unconscious and nothing else. She set her down on the grass, out of her arms, cringing as her broken arm hurt again. She inwardly smiled. *I guess when your loved ones are hurt, your pains are gone so you can save them…..* She realized when she had wondered why it didn't really sting her when she tackled the younger senshi. But now she knew. She painfully stood up once again and froze in horror when yet another spiky tail came flying at her. Kami, how she wanted so much to run but her legs just wouldn't budge. Run baka!! She scolded herself, but no matter how much she wanted to, she was too scared to do so. She closed her eyelids as could hear the shouts of her friends and her beloved, yelling at her to run and get out of the way but she somehow knew it was impossible. All she could see was the darkness but she somehow could feel that time was slowing down for her, as if telling her that it was time for her to go. *So I guess this is it, ne? Slow and painful death……* She awaited for the final blow and it came, smacking right into her, but it felt different… Her back hit collided with the pavement with yet another sickening thud and she felt intense pain in her broken arms again. All she wanted to do now was cry out in pain from the impact of her arm when it hit the pavement, but she didn't and bit her bottom lip from doing so instead.   
  
She opened her eyes, blinking a few times and gasped in horror as she came across the face, that of her best friend. Expressions of pain. sorrow. happiness. regret. and relief could be clearly seen on her face. "Rei-chan……." Sailor Moon choked out, calling her friend by her real name. Her eyes were now rimmed with her warm, salty tears making her vision harder to see.   
  
"Why're you goin' and sayin' our real names, Odango?" she playfully scolded, tears clouding her vision as well, but she blinked, trying to make them go away. She bit back the intense pain in her back and forced a smile onto her face. Her back felt as if it were burning her alive but she didn't want to think about that. She was just glad that her friend was alright but regretted the fact that she knew she could no longer be there to protect her princess. No, her best friend.   
  
"Why did you have to do such a thing Rei?" Sailor Moon cried. Mars smiled a real smile, ignoring the question. She knew her time was up so she had to bid farewell.  
  
"Just take care…of yourself odango atama……be strong for yourself and minna………" Her eyes slowly shut as the last tear slipped from the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek. Her limp body then slumped over hers, Moon was as shock as ever when she felt Mars' heart stop, her tears flowing freely like waterfalls. She sat up and ignored the pain in her arm, her shaky hands shook her friend.   
  
"Rei-chan?" no answer. "Rei-chan??!!" still silence. She wrapped her right arm around her and she gasped when she felt the blood on Mars' back and the holes there created by the spikes. She let go of her and the dead body laid against her body. She immediately shut her eyes when she saw that her white gloved hands were now stained with blood. Rei's blood… Her best friend. "Iie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted out to the open. Saturn, Kamen, and the youma halted fighting and stared at her. Sailor Moon was beyond pissed right now, at the youma and at herself. She laid her friend down, and you could see that her battered fuku was now stained with blood, just like her gloved hand. Her eyes glared with anger. She was now serious, Saturn and Kamen could tell, for she summoned the ginzuishou and it appeared in her right palm. The senshi and prince knew that they couldn't talk her out of not using it so they stayed quiet.   
  
Sailor Moon didn't even bother to change to her princess form. She could use the holy ginzuishou in her senshi form and changing to her princess form would just take up time. Right now, she didn't have that time under her sleeves. All she focused on now was to annihilate that beast in front of her. With a determined face, she shouted the magical words that activated the crystal. "Cosmic Moon Power!!!!!!!!!!" The ginzuishou flared to life and emitted a bright silver light heading straight towards Repsitilia. It dodged the attack with ease, a smirk on its face.   
  
"Is that the best you can do, moon brat??!!!" it shouted widening its eyes but immediately regretted it because the intensively bright light blinded it for a sec. When it opened its eyes and came in contact with Sailor Moon's foot. She dug her heels in it eye and Repsitilia roared in pain as it stumbled backwards. Moon then used her other foot and kicked it in the jaw, flipping backwards and landed gracefully onto the grass.   
  
Green ooze came from its eyes as its hands clutched it in intense pain. "You bitch!!! How'd the hell you do that?!" it said, glaring daggers at her.  
  
"Simple. That attack I used was to momentarily blind you. It wasn't the real attack. You obviously fell for it just like I had planned. I then commanded the crystal to keep up the light as I jumped in the air and destroyed your left eye." She opened her palm and the floating crystal floated back towards her, landing gently in her palm before placing it back in her brooch. The minute it touched her, the light died down and you could see shocked faces on Saturn and Tuxedo Kamen, along with the youma. But Repsitilia's face was quickly replaced with anger and hatred. With one eye shut and the other open, it gave a death glare at her.  
  
"You _will_ pay for that, twit. No one has ever managed to even touch me…"  
  
"I guess I should be rewarded, shouldn't I?" she smirked.  
  
"Sailor Moon….." her beloved and the young senshi whispered. *You've changed so much…. And I'm proud of you..* they both thought with a smile.  
  
"……I should kill you by tearing you from limb to limb but I've got something……special just for you, moon brat." it said with an evil smirk, only deepening the glare on Moon's face. She was already exhausted as it is but she wouldn't show him that she was weak or it would have an advantage over her. Her breast rose and fell heavily but she tried to calm down and keep it normal, hoping that it wouldn't know she was going to collapse any second. Iie, she couldn't give up now. She had to save the ones she loved.   
  
The youma took out its black orb again and the trio could hear it chant some kind of spell but they had no clue what it said since they couldn't understand it. All three narrowed their eyes and prepared for what was coming at them. They expected a huge blast of some sort but instead, the wind began to rapidly pick up and everything you could name, from unexpected dirt and sand to leaves and papers circled in the air around. Suddenly, the sky darkened and lightning struck the ground, a few feet in front of where the tsuki senshi stood. Her hair ruffled in the wind and her arm was shielding her face from letting the sand and dirt get into her eyes. Her feet gave in when the ground shook under her and she fell onto the grass. Kamen and Saturn stumbled from the shake but managed to keep their balance. Another lightning struck and it hit a large oak tree this time and it hit another tree, bringing that sown with it also. One tree landed between Sailor Moon and the other conscious trio and the other separated her from her future daughter and her dead friend.  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!!" Saturn threw her attack at the youma but when another lightning hit the ground, she stumbled and her attack missed. The youma merely laughed as a dark green aura surrounded the orb when he lifted it high above its head and in the air. The orb floated an inch or two above its palm and the thunder roared louder than before and this time, a humongous lightning stuck it fully. Electricity flowed through the orb and a black beam of negative energy shot out. It headed behind Sailor Moon and a black void appeared there. Before anyone could react, the wind picked up even more and began sucking things into it. Sailor Moon grabbed ahold of a branch with her good arm, her feet flying in the air.  
  
Saturn and Kamen flowed with the wind towards Sailor Moon, their bodies now against the tree. "Sailor Moon!!!" Tuxedo Kamen, now without his top hat or mask, reached his hand out trying to reach her and at the same time, trying not to let himself get sucked in either. "Usako!!"  
  
"Usagi!! Hold on!!" Saturn also reached for her but Sailor Moon was quickly loosing her grip.   
  
"Just watch your loved ones die, tsuki no hime!!!" the youma yelled. Unexpected to them, another ki blast erupted from the orb and it aimed straight for Sailor Moon. A swerve of the powerful wind made the ki blast just barely change its course from hitting her and hit the branch she was clinging onto instead. She then got sucked towards the portal behind her.  
  
"Usako / Usagi-chan!!!!" Both watched in horror, and slow motion, as she was slowly sucked in. They prepared to jump over the tree and go after her but two tails wrapped around each of them, preventing them from doing so. The tails weren't trying to kill and squeeze the life out of them. No, they were just there to hold them tight enough so they couldn't get out.  
  
"Mamo-chan!!!! Hota-chan!!!!" Sailor Moon shouted with all her might through the thundering sound of lightning and thunder. She extended her good arm trying to reach them but only saw that she was slowly taken away from them, their form getting smaller and smaller each passing second. "Iie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She felt herself go into the portal with nothing to grab on to stop herself from doing so. Once inside, she could see the tiny entrance in which she got sucked in by, which now was only a speck of white light. But now…. She hugged herself tightly as best as she could with one arm trying to stay warm when she could feel the coldness in the air around her. It seemed as if everything had stopped and she was floating in nothing but darkness, tears trickling down her porcelain face. She lifted her head trying to see where she was going but now, all she could see was an endless void of darkness.   
  
  
  
Hehehe. Sorry it was only Sailor Moon but I promise ya it'll have Kenshin in the next chapter!! Anyway, I hope you guys like it and please review!!!!!!!! Gotta go now so bai bai!! ~.^ 


End file.
